heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
PvP Arena
The PvP Arena is a sub area of the Arena building where Heroes can challenge each another in a friendly fight. No matter the outcome, each player's hero will leave the arena in the same condition in which it entered. Arena Rules Heroes may participate in the arena according to the following rules: *Heroes must meet the minimum forces and level requirement for whichever arena level they are applying for access to, as shown in the Arena Levels table. *Grace of the Goddess, also known as Goddess Blessing can be used to double the record gained from the arena. The buff can be used during battle, and applies to the next battle that ends. It has also become a drop item from 1 to 8 star NPC monsters instead of a cash shop item. If Goddess Blessing is used on a double record day, the record gained is tripled, not quadrupled. Before Blood Fort, Grace of the Goddess was useless. *Since Babel, units are not lost during arena battles. The hero will return in the same condition, though used scrolls are lost (this has been verified) *There are no more cooldown and you can do arena 10 time a day *Each arena entry costs 10 AP *If the Battle is of epic proportions, it will automatically be listed on the “Real Battle” (Epic Wars) page, where you can watch a recorded broadcast of the fight in its entirety. *After battle, the player will gain record (honor) points, which will raise their military rank (this only applies to the hero involved in the battle, and should not be confused with the former Honor system, in which the player gained honor, similar to fame). Military Ranks: the heroes gain military ranks according to the their record earned in the Arena. As Hero rank increases, it unlocks increased troop capacity by 50.000 and access to a special magical secondary arms equipment. Military Equipment: special magical Items are available for purchase in the Honor Points shop (currently unavailable). For the adventurous, some of these items can be found within the Tower of Babel. As of Blood Fort, they can also be found in instances and in World Treasures. Arena Titles Each Arena title earned after "Private" increases the unit capacity of the Hero attaining that Rank. Thus, a Hero of Master Sergeant rank will obtain 50,000 additional units capacity for the rank, and 150,000 total. Higher titles are also required for a hero to equip more powerful secondary arms. !Title !width=50|Honor Needed* !width=50|To This Rank !width=50|Units Increase !width=50|Total Increase |- |style="text-align: left;"| Private ||0 ||0 ||0 ||0 |- |style="text-align: left;"| Sergeant ||8,760 ||8,760 ||50,000 ||50,000 |- |style="text-align: left;"| Sergeant First Class ||26,280 ||17,520 ||50,000 ||100,000 |- |style="text-align: left;"| Master Sergeant ||52,560 ||26,280 ||50,000 ||150,000 |- |style="text-align: left;"| Second Lieutenant ||74,460 ||21,900 ||50,000 ||200,000 |- |style="text-align: left;"| First Lieutenant ||118,260 ||43,800 ||50,000 ||250,000 |- |style="text-align: left;"| Admiral ||183,960 ||65,700 ||50,000 ||300,000 |- |style="text-align: left;"| Major ||214,620 ||30,660 ||50,000 ||350,000 |- |style="text-align: left;"| Lieutenant Colonel ||275,940 ||61,320 ||50,000 ||400,000 |- |style="text-align: left;"| Colonel ||367,920 ||91,980 ||50,000 ||450,000 |- |style="text-align: left;"| Major General ||411,720 ||43,800 ||50,000 ||500,000 |- |style="text-align: left;"| Lieutenant General ||499,320 ||87,600 ||50,000 ||550,000 |- |style="text-align: left;"| General ||630,720 ||131,400 ||50,000 ||600,000 |- |style="text-align: left;"| N/A ||99999999 ||N/A ||N/A ||N/A |} The honor needed to achieve the next rank does not reset to 0 after each subsequent rank up. Arena Points rewards The Arena awards Record points based on the size of the defeated army. The loser gets half the points that the winner gets. More units killed (on both sides) = more points. (These numbers are old, Snail appears to have increased the amount of record gained. You can get up to ~1750 record in the Ultimate Arena.) ! Name !!Hero lvl required !!Record for winning !!Record for losing |- |style="text-align: left;"| Beginner Arena ||1-2- ||100 ~ 165 ||23 ~ 50 |- |style="text-align: left;"| Medium ||31-40 ||250 ~ 294 ||86 ~ 131 | |style="text-align: left;" Medium |21-40 ||494 ~ 740 ||247 ~ 370 |- |style="text-align: left;"| Master's ||41-60 ||715 ~ 934 ||357 ~ 467 |- |style="text-align: left;"| Top Arena ||61-80 ||800 ~ 1046 ||400 ~ 523 |- |style="text-align: left;"| Ultimate Arena ||81+ ||1050 ~ 1300 ||618 ~ 650 |} Epic Battles If the arena battle meets certain criteria, it will be broadcast in global chat as an Epic Battle. Additionally, players may view the battle by clicking the "Info" button and then again on the "Epic Wars" tab. Criteria: The criteria for an Epic Battle is when both players lose a combined total of 10 mil or more. History Initial Release The arena was implemented before the Babel expansion. At that time the arena was divided into tiers such as beginner's arena and silver arena. Each tier only allowed a certain amount of troop to participate. One may participate in the 1-round, 10-round, or utter destruction (forgot name). Troops lost in the arena are not instantly revived. Some (maybe higher than for normal battle) go to the infirmary, and the rest are lost permanently. Troops killed in the arena count towards aftermath. Players gain 1 honor point for every 1000 unit killed, rounded down each battle. The honor point was ranked, and was originally intended to be used to buy items at the bazaar. However, it was never implemented. Due to the high cost involved in losing troops and the uselessness of the arena, it was rarely used. However, some people had received more than 700 honor points. There was no cooldown time for the arena. Tower of Babel Babel revamped the arena tremendously. The honor system and honor ranking were removed, even though a player's honor could still be seen until Blood Fort. The names of the tiers of the arena stayed pretty much( or completely ) the same. However, there is now a minimum troop required rather than a maximum. Furthermore, heroes now gain record, and could rank up according to their record. Troops are no longer lost at all in the arena, and are returned as if the battle never happened. This increased arena usage a great deal. Furthermore, battles with losses of more than 4 million were placed into the epic war section. Killing troops in the arena no longer increased aftermath. A new arena ranking was implemented, and counts the number of battles won in the arena. The ranking is reset every week, and the top 5 are given awards including "Crazy Battle Cards". Units were originally meant to be lost, and can be fully revived by Goddess Blessing once a day. However, this system was scrapped before implementation. Blood Fort Blood Fort brought in Goddess Blessing which doubles the next Arena battle's record. Goddess' Blessings stack with 2x Record bonus days for a total of 3x normal Arena Record. Rise of the Guilds Rise of the Guilds changed the arena system once again. Instead of a 3 hour cooldown between arena fights, RoG implemented a system in which a player has 10 arena battles per day, with no cooldown in between. However, once the 10 battles are expended, the player must wait for the server refresh at the end of the day to do more arena battles. The Arena Gladiator card allows a player 2 extra arena battles. Units are still not lost, and the usage of Goddess' Blessings to increase Arena Record remains the same. The expansion also changed the name of Arena Record to Honor once again. Arena Battle Buffs Before entering the arena, there are options of different buffs which you can use 1 time each throughout your 10 arenas daily. These effects may be beneficial or detrimental to success in battle. There are still buffs, but no debuffs in the pvp arena. Also, now the only buffs are the general, ALL race for melee and ranged. For example, one of them is "Increases all ranged units' attack by 10%," another would be "Increases the chance of acting twice for all melee units by 10%." There are 5 ranged and 5 melee buffs altogether, plus the Medusa (tree looking "medusa headed" monster) which issues (I dont know, someone add please) damage and takes (again, please add if you know) damage to be killed. These buffs are stackable, and can be used all in the same battle, but again, they are only allowed to be used 1 time each in your 10 PvP daily matches, so if you are fighting someone over and over and they are beatin. g you, try the buffs out! Possible Buffs ! Buff Name !!Effect !!Icon |- | The Battle of Accuracy ||Increases all ranged units' attack by 10% || |- | The Battle of Arrow ||Increases the chance for Elf ranged units to act twice by 10% || |- | The Battle of Bloodthirsty ||Increases the chance of dealing double damage for all melee Orc units by 15% || |- | Battle of Darkness ||Increases the chance for Undead melee units to act twice by 10% || |- | The Battle of Plain ||Increases all melee units' movement distance by 20% || |- | The Battle of Frontline ||Increases all melee units' Defense by 40% || |- | The Battle of Fury ||Increases all melee units' chance of dealing double damage by 10% || |- | Battle of the Mountains ||Increases all ranged units' damage by 10% || |- | The Battle of Holylight ||Decreases the damage taken by Human melee units by 10% || |- | Battle of Great Earth ||Increases the melee Elf melee units' movement distance by 20% || |- | Battle of Long Range Raid ||Increases the movement distance of all melee Orc units by 30% || |- | The Battle of Magic Power ||Increases Human ranged units' ATK by +15% || |- | The Battle of High-Spirit ||Increases the chance of acting twice for all melee units by 10% || |- | The Battle of Sorcerer ||Increases the chance for Undead ranged units to deal double damage by 15% || |- | The Battle of Strike ||Increases all melee units' Attack by 10% || |- | The Battle of Volley ||Increases the chance of acting twice for all ranged units by 10% || |- | The Battle of Weakness ||Increases all ranged units' defense by 50% || |- | Battle of Wit ||Increases all ranged units' chance of taking half damage 10% || |} Possible Debuffs ! Buff Name !!Effect !!Icon |- | Battle of Confusion ||Decreases all melee units' defense by -40% || |- | Battle of Downcast ||Reduces all melee units' chance of dealing double damage (10%) || |- | The Battle of Fatigue ||Decreases the chance of acting twice for all melee units by 10% || |- | Battle of Great Fog ||Decreases the chance of acting twice for all ranged units by 10% || |- | Battle of Great Wind ||Decreases all ranged units' damage by 15% || |- | The Battle of Longbow ||Reduces all ranged units' chance of dealing double damage by 10% || |- | The Battle of Miriness ||Decreases all melee units' movement distance by 30% || |- | The Battle of Myopia ||Decreases all ranged units' attack by 10% || |- | The Battle of Fear ||Decreases all melee units' Attack by 10% || |} ASCENSION With the Ascension some changes were made. There are no longer random buffs and debuffs, but rather, there are a series of buffs available. Each buff can be used once per day. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Babel Category:Blood Fort Category:Ascension